Modern society has created a plethora of ways to provide goods and services to customers. However, physical locations continue to be the predominant forums preferred by customers. Whatever the type of business, be it retail stores, banks, restaurants, patio cafes, or any other type business, customers prefer to interact directly with the providers of the goods and services. Physical locations include what is referred to herein as Brick and Mortar (BM) establishments, i.e., those places a customer can physically go to purchase goods, receive services, etc.
The most prominent examples of Physical Locations where commerce is transacted are Brick and Mortar Retail Establishments. However, the scope of the invention not only applies to retail establishments, but can also be applied to other physical locations such as banks, restaurants, hospitals, sports arenas, amusement parks etc.
Retail is the second-largest industry in the United States both in number of establishments and number of employees. It is also one of the largest worldwide. The retail industry employs more than 22 million Americans and generates more than $3 trillion in retail sales annually.
Over 93% of all sales take place in retail stores, meaning that an opportunity exists to interface directly with the customer. However, the limitations of heretofore known Customer Relationship Management (CRM) tools is that when a customer walks in the door of a retail establishment there is no means of obtaining the customer profile. That is, in the window of time between the customer walking in the door until the customer is at the Point-Of-Sale (POS), a retail store does not know the customer profile and therefore cannot service the customer properly. This is unlike the web, where a returning customer is immediately identified upon entering the homepage.
Proper servicing is critical to customer retention. It is estimated that a five percentage point increase in customer retention in a typical company will increase profits by more than 25%, and growth by more than 100%. Customer loyalty also accelerates growth. The typical Fortune 500 company, for example, has real annual growth of 2½%. If it retains 5% more of its customers each year, real growth will triple to 7½%.
From a perspective of customer service at the Brick and Mortar level, the “As-Is” situation is that there is no mechanism to effectively service the customer based on his profile, preferences and transaction history, or at best these mechanisms are very ad-hoc and un-automated. The only service that currently exists in a BM establishment, is in the form of incentives given after a transaction in order to entice the customer to return. These incentives vary from loyalty cards (buy 9 get the 10th free), to gift certificates. However, these incentives have are very limited in their effectiveness, because they are offered at the end of the transaction—which is too late.
The following two data-points illustrate the severe limitations of the As-Is situation from a revenue and profitability perspective:
According to IBM Consulting, the top 5% of retail customers generally contribute 20% to 25% of sales revenues and 25% to 45% of profits. And according to Bain & Co., a 5% increase in customer retention can produce profit increases as high as 125% However, even though over 93% of retail sales happen in retail establishments, a retailer using any of the above-described systems cannot identify a top 5% customer when she walks in the door. Nor can a retailer service customers appropriately to increase retention. Nor can the retailer convert a new customer who has the potential to spend like a top 5% customer does, into a loyal customer.
What is needed is a system and method to address all three of the limitations discussed in the previous paragraph.
Further, in most situations, a retailer/service provider has few or no methods to solicit, capture and respond to customer feedback. It needs tools to effectively manage the business based on actual customer experiences. In addition, it lacks formalized pre-sales customer service. Customer service is disjointed, roles and responsibilities are not clearly defined, and standards for customer communications and corrective actions are lacking.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems, and improves on prior art attempts to provide CRM, by providing a new design that assists the enterprise in the following, in the context of brick and mortar establishments:                Identifies a customer as soon as she walks in the door        Locates a customer within a Physical Store        Syncs up with the corporate CRM system to get a “holistic-view” of customer. This includes preferences based on past transactions, which occurred on all channels for interacting with customers. The channels include physical store, ecommerce web-sites, catalog sales, telesales        Alerts service provider with customer's preferred status        Provides service provider with possible cross-sells/up-sells for the customer        Provides service provider with memos of prior engagements with the customer        Creates an engagement plan for a customer        Allows for data input after each interaction to improve the engagement plan for future transactions        Disseminates the engagement plan to the service provider servicing the customer        Uses a Cookie-based session concept to manage a customer session at a store in the same manner as a software cookie is used to start and manage an eCommerce session on the Web, thus providing valuable customer behavior data in order to create a holistic view of the customer        Interfaces with POS system to determine if a new customer qualifies for new incentives        Interfaces with POS to determine incentives and print incentives on receipt        Captures the customer transaction in a physical location as part of the session        Performs analytics on the session information in order to enable corporate to get detailed insights into the customer transactions        Allows corporate to send key engagement messages to the service providers at the physical location        